Brothers Boyfriends What's the Difference?
by TheOtakuKnight
Summary: This popped up in my head because I am a pervert. It has my sad excuses for humor again cause I can't write completely serious stories. Just some good ole fashioned AmeCan. If you don't like...Then why the hell did you look up the pairing? These characters and show don't belong to me. Ya'll should know that. Yaoi forever! Read and enjoy!


Okay. We all have to admit, America gets a little annoying sometimes. His loud voice is like banging on pots right next to our ears. Don't get me wrong though, he has a gorgeous voice! Eric Vale did a marvelous job!

And him always wanting to be the hero is just sad. So it makes you wonder, how will this guy ever get a girlfriend? Ha! Who said he was interested in girls? But can you blame him? Most of the Hetalia world is made up of guys! And its not like he would be judged either.

I mean seriously. France has Spain. Italy has Romano. Germany has Prussia. Sweden has Denmark. So on, so forth. As a matter of fact, the only straight pairing I can think of is Hungary and Austria! But that besides the point.

Everyone that would make a good boyfriend was taken. And there's no way in hell that he would date England! They had a war just for his own freedom for fuck's sake! Yup. Everyone was gone. Maybe he was just too heroic to get a boyfriend? Or maybe he didn't have enough sex appeal? No, no! That can't be right! He's attractive and heroic. So what will he...That's it!

Alfred: Hey Ivan! (Ivan= Russia)

Ivan: Yes Alred?

Alfred: Do you have a boyfriend yet?

Ivan: Of course I do. I have my beloved China. ^J^ ←- Russia face!

Alfred: Oh. Well that's great. Bye!

And he walked off. Even Russia had a boyfriend! What has this world come to! Even Japan is taken! He didn't even bother to find out who Japan was dating.

"Uhm... A-Alfred?"

Who the hell is that-

Alfred: Oh hey Mark!

Matthew: M-my name's Matthew!

Alfred: Oh yeah... So, what's up?

Matthew: I w-wanted to know if I could stay over at your place..

Alfred: Sure, bro! But why?

It turns out that Canada's bear was having a family reunion at his house and kicked him out for the weekend. What the hell kind of bear has a family reunion? Anyways, that's the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxx- Time Skip!- XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alfred: Well dude, make yourself at home!

Matthew: Thanks. Sheesh! W-why is it so hot in here?

Alfred: Unlike Canada, its not winter here 24/7.

Matthew: It's not winter in Canada all the time.

Alfred: Whatever.

Factoid~ When a person gets used to a certain climate, like Matt is used to colder climates, the normal temperature for us could be way different to them. Each have their own effects. In Matt's case, he was extremely hot. So like any person, he found a way to cool down. His way happened to be by taking off his shirt.

And damn, did Matt look fan-flipping-tastic without a shirt. Al walked back in from the kitchen.

Al: Yo, dude. I brought us some sodas-

Whoops! He dropped the sodas!

The sight before him was...beautiful!

Matt: A-al! Are you alright!

Matt walked over to his brother's side and bent over to help pick up the glass. Thus giving his brother, a perfect view of his ass. No, no America! Don't be a perv! Let's change the subject!

Al: After this lets watch a horror movie!

Matt: But Al, your scared of-

Al: Come on! Please!

Matt: Fine.

So once the glass was picked up, they sat down to watch the film. The Seed of Chucky. Anyone else think that sounds a little too perverted...? But anyways. It was already 45 minutes into the movie and America has already cried his eyes out.

Then out of the shadows, in the movie, came Chucky!

Al: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

He dove his head under the covers and over to Matt. He nestled his head deep into...whatever body part of Canada he was at, most likely his stomach, and evened out his breathing.

Matt: Uhmm...Al? Can you please mo-Eeep!

Hm? What the? America lifted his head from its current location and replaced it with his hand.

**Squeeze**

Matt: ah~!

Okay...what the fuck?

**Squeeze**

**Fondle**

**Rub**

**Squeeze**

Matt: Ooooh! Mmmgh! Ah~! Nnngh!

Have you finally realized where you're touching, Alfred?

Al: M-matty?

He looked into his brother's eyes and...Wow! He's really horny, isn't he!

You can seriously see the lust in his eyes and he's breathing like he just ran 14 miles!

Well, Canada is half Frenc- And now Matt has Al pinned on his back... Wow.

Al: M-matt? What're you- Mmmph!

Matt pulled him into a sloppy kiss, tongue and all.

When he pulled back, they were both gasping for air. That didn't last for long, cause Matt started unbuttoning his brother's shirt within 10 seconds flat.

And while he was at it, he pulled Al's pants off too.

Al: Bro, we shouldn't be doing this!

Yeah, this coming from the idiot who doesn't use his brain 90% of the time.

Matt: Doesn't seem to be stopping Italy and Romano.

He has a point! America tried imagining the two Italians getting it on...What a nice image!

Al: Owww!

When did he put his fingers in there? That fucking hurts! ….. Oh well now it feels...It feels...

Al: Ooooooh~! Matty~! Faster~!

After a few minutes of that, he pulled out his fingers and put his...Lower regions... in their place.

Al: Fuck, Matty~! You're so... hnnnng!

It took a little bit, but they finally made a rhythm and went at it until both of them reached their climaxes.

They lay there panting.

Matt: Well that was fun.

Alfred: We shouldn't of done that! That's what boyfriends are supposed to do!

Matt: Heh. Brothers. Boyfriends. What's the difference?

* * *

Alright. If there are spelling mistakes, its 3:00 in the morning. I'm sorry. I'm tired. If anyone has a request for a pairing off of, almost any show, just message me or review and i'll see what I can do. Adios. I''m off to bed. Like Magic~~~


End file.
